INUYASHA the end to a new beginning
by sanakitty
Summary: Summery for this ( kagome saying this) : Inuyasha, Myself, and everyone else defeat Naraku….Now there is a new bad guy, Satoshi? He is he related to Naraku? What the? And now there is 2 new characters….wow they look so much like you Inuyasha.. WHAT DO YOU
1. the witch is dead

**Sana**: welcome to my Inuyasha fan-fiction. As p.k. (princess kitty) would say ((her fan fiction is awesome by the way (once in a leap year))) Reviews are put up and flames are put out. 

Jus so you know I have people that work in my head help comment on this stuff .  
Their names are….  
Sam a little smartass Cherieo a quiet serene dude who is dating and in love with Sam Anna a happy go luckey girley girl Jenny a smart girl who hates Anna

**Summery for this ( kagome saying this)** : Inuyasha, Myself, and everyone else defeat Naraku….Now there is a new bad guy, Satoshi? He is he related to Naraku? What the? And now there is 2 new characters….wow they look so much like you Inuyasha.. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LITTLE SISTERS! NO WAY? Their names are Sanayasha and Testira? But why is Sanayasha mewing if she is a dog demon? WHAT DO YOU MEAN RAISED BY CAT DEMONS! AND HOW THE HECK CAN YOU FORGET YOU HAD LITTLE SISTERS! HOW COULD THAT SLIP YOUR MIND? This is all so confusing. I need an aspirin.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Inuyasha," but if Inuyasha himself were real that would be another story…………………..I DON'T OWN IT!

**INUYASHA The End To a New Beginning By**: Sana Kitty Chapter 1:The witch (kikyo) is dead!  
Kagome woke up in the morning light with Inuyasha across the room and his silver hair glistening in the sun, prettier then anything kagome had seen. She lifted up her bruised up body and saw everyone was covered in bandages but still dead asleep.  
"what happened to me….and everyone else?" she thought looking at her banged up body. "not to mention….. How did we all get here…this isn't our hut…." foot step came pounding closer and closer to the hut and the door opened…..it was kikyo. "kagome…your awake" Kagome looked at kikyo anxious as ever. "w-what happened? Why am I here?" Kikyo looked at everyone still asleep. "let us talk outside" Kikyo went out of the hut as kagome fallowed. "what happened?….all I remember is battling Naraku part way then that's all?" "I guess it would be obvious that you would only remember that much…. After you shot your sacred arrow at Naraku he knew you would be able to defeat him first so he pushed you back with his power making you crash into a bolder head 1st….. Then Naraku threw his miasma attack at you and Inuyasha used his back clash wave before it hit you killing Naraku almost. Inuyasha then got hit by Kagura's dance of blades attack then once everyone was down I came and shot my purification arrow at him killing him." Kagome's eyes were a little lost looking "smaller words please?" "you bumped your head, saw black lights, Inuyasha, miroku, and sango got boo-boos, and Naraku died.  
Kagome had the biggest smile on her face. "w-we beat Naraku! WE BEAT NARAKU! WE BEAT NARAKU!" "COME ON KIKYO PARTY WITH ME!" kagome said while dancing around seeing kikyo look sad.  
Kikyo looked at kagome and touched her face lightly. "I have fulfilled my mission to Defeat Naraku….Now you must take care of Inuyasha." "What? " kagome looked up and saw kikyo fading away Turing into soil. "KIKYO WAIT!" kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha.  
As kikyo away her final words were " I am done with life so I may die in peace." Inuyasha's face was the saddest kagome had ever seen it. His legs soon gave out, as he squatted to the ground he punched the hard soil with all of his might. Kagome looked at him and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "kagome" he thought grabbing one of her hands.  
"KAGOME YOUR AWAKE!" Shippo was running up after them from the forest. They immediately jumped off of each other.  
"SHIPPO YOUR ALRIGHT!" kagome said grabbing him in her arms.  
"thanks to Inuyasha! If he didn't throw me into the woods with all his might I would be dead!" "Good morning Kagome-Chan!" Sango said while coming out of the hut. Walking out of the door she stopped in her tracks looking disturbed. "guhhh…. Miroku You Pervert!" Sango said running back into the hut then out went a huge "SLAP!" (a.n. will he ever learn (--')  
After Sango walked out miroku walked out behind her with a red as a rose handprint on his face.  
Sango looked over Inuyasha's way. "What's wrong with him?" Kagome put on her weakest smile. "he is probably just thinking." Miroku looked side to side then went over to whisper to Sango. "I have a feeling it has something to do with lady kikyo." Sango nodded in agreement.  
Kagome walked over by the well which was really close to kikyo's hut and sat down on the side of it as the cherry blossoms surrounded her.  
"sigh…all Inuyasha is thinking about right now is kikyo right now…." kagome found herself curling up into a ball on one side of the well with a tear trickling down her cheek. "he doesn't even love me, he jus loves kikyo, or the part of her that's in me." suddenly footsteps came closer to kagome along with a shadow, as she looked up she saw Inuyasha closest to her face it had ever been.  
"I-Inuyasha , w-what are you doing?" "Why are you crying?" Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha facing the inside of the well.  
"why are you worrying about me when you have kikyo to worry about!" "what?" Inuyasha looked closer to kagome. "kikyo is dead kagome, I don't need to worry about her. She has been dead, she doesn't live in this world anymore kagome… so why cant I worry about you?" Kagome moved her eyes up and saw Inuyasha's face, so innocent and sweet. Suddenly her heat stopped as the whole moment took over once she looked over at his lips.

end of chapter one

Sana: BWAHAHAHA! it's a bad cliffy hanger but oh well

**Kagome**: next episode; THEY REWINED THE MOMENT INUYASHA! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME!  
NEXT CHAPTER: enter the Ya-Chan-Twins


	2. ENTER THE YACHAN TWINS!

**SANA**: woot woot! Welcome to another Chapter! This ones going to be funny as hell….trust me it is! 

**Cherio**: ok…. Why am I here?

**Sam** : because today is your day…..ALL you have DONE IS MOPE AROUND!

**Sana**: well I have good news! I finally yelled at jerko! I feel so happy!

**Sam**: congrats……

**Sana**: grouch

**Sam**: no its just….points at Anna she is pissing me and jenny off like hell…… Anna: LETS GO TEAM! WOOT WOOT! YAY!

**Jenny**: pulls out her gun let me shoot her please

**Sana and Fuka**: Hello!

**Fuka** : sana and I are here to tell you all about the smartest , sweetest most adorable little twin half demons on earth.

**Sana** : one is name Sanayasha and the other is named Testira! But if I must say Sanayasha is the smartest of the two

Sanayasha comes shooting down on Kagome's bike  
**Sanayasha** : WOOT WOOT! LOOK AT ME GO!YOU CANT CATCH ME NOW!

Sanayasha turns her head back looking at Kagome running after her

**Kagome**: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP! BEFORE YOU-  
CRASH  
**Sana**: umm…..forget what I said….Fuka you tell them.

**Fuka** : Honestly people Testira is much smarter then Sanayasha.

**Testira**: hey brother sesshy what'll u do if I pull this fluffy thingy ? HUH? HUH:WACK: OWW! BROTHER INU, SESSY HIT ME!

**Sanayasha**: TESTIRA THE GRASS IS TURNING PURPLE!

**Sana and Fuka**:Get on with the show for crying out loud!

**Disclaimer**: don't own it….meh

**Chapter 2 ENTER THE YA-CHAN TWINS**

**BY: sana kitty**

It was the moment of truth for Inuyasha and kagome. Closer and closer their lips were coming together like magnets. Closer and closer, closer then closer, closer then closer then closer closer then closer than closer then closer. Then closer then that (if u wanna get away from the closers go to the next line) closer then closer, so close their faces cold touch, even closer then that (HA I LIED!) closer then closer then closer then that, almost to close until….  
"SNAP!" "WHAT WAS THAT!" Inuyasha said jumping up looking towards the area where the noise was. He smelled the air then all the sudden his eyes busted out of his head.  
"oh god….. Its them….." " TESTIRA YOU BLEW OUR COVER!" said a little but yet loud voice.  
"oops… I made a boo-boo and fell down and went boom" Kagome's eyes busted out of her head as 2 little twin hanyou girls came out from a tree and a bush.  
One head a green headband with green hair in the front and silver hair. She was the one called Testira. The other on thou had hair in the style of Ayame's also with silver hair she was being called Sanayasha. But there was one strange thing about them, they both had the same silver hair and face as Inuyasha but much more famine.  
"how cute.." kagome said, "do you know them Inuyasha?…..Inuyasha?" kagome looked left, to right and then felt some thing go up her shirt. " EEEEEKKK!" It was a cowering Inuyasha trying to hide. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING INU---" "SHHH! IF THEY KNOW IM HERE IM DEAD!" "Excuse me miss with a large back" said Testira.  
"Have you seen a hanyou name Inuyasha around here" asked Sanayasha.  
"umm….who are you two" Suddenly there was a big backdrop of half green and half purple.  
"IM SANAYASHA!" Sanayasha said upfront of the purple lighted background.  
"AND IM TESTIRA!" Testira announced up front of the green light. Then the two went back to back with Testira on the right and Sanayasha on the left. they pointed to kagome.  
" AND WE ARE TH YA-CHAN TWINS!" the said together.  
Sanayasha took a step forward and made a fist with her right arm. "WE DON'T KNOW WHY WE ARE CALLED THAT!" Testira took a step forward and made a fist with her left arm. "WE JUST ARE CALLED THAT BECAUSE IT SOUNDS COOL!" They both stuck their arms up in the air.  
"YEAH!" Kagome sat there astonished with her jaw dropped still with Inuyasha hiding down her shirt. "I-im kagome Higurashi" Both the girls bowed. "you are a priestess are you not?" asked Testira "I guess I kind of am" "do you have problems with your back" asked Sanayasha.  
"no…. Inuyasha is back there.." kagome muttered under her breath jus loud enough for the girls to hear.  
"OH BROTHER INU!" said the girls with a sneaky look on their face.  
'Brother?' Kagome thought.  
"Inuyasha's not here!" said Inuyasha still in kagome shirt.  
"YES HE Is !" Testira said doing a flying jump on him from above.  
" Mew! Can I join?" asked Sanayasha.  
"WATCHA WAITING FOR!" All the sudden the back of kagome shirt was the new battle station for the three.  
"EXCUSE ME!" every one froze to kagome yelling. "CAN YOU PEOPLE PLEASE GET OUT OF MY SHIRT AND STOP FIGHTING!" They all gathered around in a circle on with kagome and Inuyasha sitting on the well and the girls on the grass with their swards in their laps.  
"so what's going on? How do you guys know each other?" asked kagome casually.  
"Inuyasha is our big brother who totally abandoned us just for the hell of it" said Sanayasha.  
"well I bet Inuyasha had a good intention… didn't you Inuyasha?" "coff coof sure……" "but why are you two just now coming to find Inuyasha? I mean you two have the nose of a dog demon, you two could have found him a long time ago right? So why now?" Testira looked down at the ground and clenched her fists. "T-tusuki… an evil demon…..is after us" she looked up again into kagome eyes. A tear dropped from Testira's eyes. Sanayasha grabbed Testira's fist comforting her.  
Sanayasha begun to speak. "it all started 60 years ago…." 60 years ago "HEY LOOK BROTHER INUS DROOLING OVER A PRIESTESS!" "ID LOOK IF YOU WOLD MOVE YOUR BIG BUTT SANA!" " shhhhh! We will be toast if brother Inu catches us spying on him!" The two were hiding in the bushes as Inuyasha was hanging out with kikyo happily.

"umm… kikyo…. I wanted to say… I really like you!" " I like you too Inuyasha…." " when we get older…. Will you be my mate?" a baby Inuyasha said blushing.

"WOW TALK ABOUT MUSHEY! YUCK!" Said sana.  
" how romantic…. sigh " Testira said while watching the two.  
Sana looked away from the bushes as kikyo and Inuyasha leaned into kiss each other.  
"HEY LOOK TESTIRA A BUTTERFLY!" "Quit sana im trying to listen!" Sana stuck her tong out at her sister then started chasing the butterfly. It had been about an hour and sana was not even noticing the scenery had totally changed. until finally the butterfly was totally out of sight. "w-where am I?" she said looking over into the miasma. Suddenly a flash of black shot by.  
"AHHH! Testira? Is that you?…." "THUMP!" a large demon was upfront of Sanayasha with claws the size of Bananas.  
" EEEKK! SOME ON HELP ME!" She said flinching. Suddenly a splatter of blood was on her. She thought it was her own blood at first until her eyes opened as a cat demon was protecting her.  
Its hair too was the same style as Ayames.  
"BE GONE DEMON! Nyo!" The cat girl said jamming her sward down the demons throat.  
The demon then dissipated into ash and soil "w-who are you?" said sana sitting up.  
" Names Umi, nice at meet cha puppy!"  
10 years later Umi was part of the family until one day…….

"INUYASHA IS IN A TREE SANA! They said they were going to kill all half demons in this village! We better scatter! UMI TOO!" said Testira packing.  
"but why?" "I guess he killed the priestess!" " BROTHER INU WOULDN'T DO THAT!" "its what I herd!" A loud scream came from outside.  
"THAT WAS UMI!" the two ran outside and saw a spider demon with a black spider mark on his back sticking a sward thru Umi's Neck.  
The demon looked up at them. "YOU SHALL WORK FOR ME NOT MY BROTHER" said the demon.  
"w-what?"  
The last 50 years we been working for the Demon who Has a brother named Naraku….. His name was Tusuki" end of STORY FLASHBACK INFO THINGGY "I never knew Naraku had a Brother?…" Inuyasha said astonished.  
Testira and Sanayasha bowed "can you please help us escape him?" "uhh…" "come on Inuyasha? They are you little sisters…and they need your help.." " BUT WE JUST GOT DONE WITH NARAKU!" Kagome gave him an evil "you're being selfish again" glare.  
" FINE! ILL HELP THEM! OK! GEEZ!"

**SANA**: and so ends my non cliffy hanger chapter thingy! W00T!

**Next Chapter (kagomes voice):** Welcome to my time girls! NO TESTIRA IF YOU THROW THAT ON THE GROUND IT'LL BREAK! CRASH EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! SANA DON'T DRINK OUT OF THAT! EWWWWWWWWWW! THAT'S NOT CHOCOLATE! AND THAT'S NOT SOUP!  
NEXT Episode! Through The Well The Girls Release All Hell


End file.
